The Only Way Out
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robin, Carly, and Sam are all locked in a basement by the one person no one would ever suspect and they need to work together to survive. But in the end ONE is supposed to fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:  
>I want to see the world. Not just all America has to offer, but I want to go to France, Spain, Australia, Switzerland, and Greece. All of them. <strong>

**The Only Way Out**

"HELP," Carly screamed out at the top of her lungs. She was in a cell room. It looked like a basement without any windows. She sighed, it was no use. She had been screaming for a half an hour and the only thing she had accomplished was to strain her voice.

Carly shook her head, this was not happening. It COULDN'T be happening. She was just taking to Morgan to school. He had gotten out of the car and she started to drive away and that was the last thing she remembered.

When she woke up she was chained to a wall with Robin and Sam by her side. To say that she had been pissed when she woke up chained was nothing compared to who she woke up with. She was the first awake. Sam had blood dripping from her head, but Carly couldn't reach her to see if she were okay.

Robin on the other hand had a huge dark mark across her face like some one had punched her. Then on her knuckles she could see the tears and scratches. That just meant that Robin had fought back and not gave in easily.

That was something that Carly had always secretly admired about her: she never gave up. And if those bruises were to say anything it said that she didn't roll over and play dead for them.

Just then Robin began to stir. She shook her head and sat up slowly. Carly watched her for a second before she cleared her throat. Robins head whipped around to look at her; her eyes were wide with shock and fear. Something Carly knew was in her own.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just have a major headache." Robin said as she rubbed her forehead.

Carly snickered, "You should, you have a nice bruise to prove why."

That was when Robin noticed the chains and the basement and pretty much everything else. "Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

The girls glanced at Sam as she moaned a rolled on to her back. Sam sat up and looked around before she focused on Carly and Robin. "Where are we?"

"What is it with everyone today, is it dumb ass day or something and no one told me?"

"Oh, shut up Carly. We don't need to listen to your crap. Any ways, we have no idea where we are. I just woke up."

Sam nodded at Robin and began to pull on the chains. That didn't work. "Yeah I tried that when I first woke up, they have like nine bolts if you look at them close enough." Carly replied.

She honestly didn't want to be the downer here, but come on these girls should no better. What with them both dating Jason Morgan and have their own fair share of near death experiences.

Robin rubbed her head again and coughed, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy." she smiled at Sam and then looked around the basement. There was no noise coming from up stairs. No whispered voices, no sound of walking, no radio. Hell, there wasn't even the clicking of a clock. There was no way of knowing if it was light out or not, they could only make a guess.

Carly sighed again. This was just great, not only was she trapped she was trapped with two girls she could not stand. She began to think of how it could be worse, well, Elizabeth could be here, or maybe Brenda. That would make it worse. She made a face as that image came in mind, yeah they both would cry and ask why and then blame the men and the mob for getting them into this. Elizabeth would probably start cry and Brenda would use the 'were a family' bit to get Carly to try and place with her.

It was very nice of Elizabeth to save her daughter but to be trapped in a room with her with no sign of ever getting out? Yeah, she would rather bite off her own arm.

In this circumstance it was good that she had Robin and Sam here. They both new how to fight and hold their own; this was gonna be good, that just meant that there was bigger survival rate.

Carly was pulled out of her thoughts as the door to the basement opened. Both Sam and Robin looked up at the same time.

"Hello girls. Its glad to see that you are awake and okay. Sorry for the fight Robin," his voice seemed to have a sincere ring in it, "I hope you understand that it was nothing personal. It was just business."

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked the number one question.

"I don't want anything to do with YOU. Its Jason and Sonny I'm after. All of you seem to have this special connection with them. One of you is the mother of Sonny children and Jason's best friend. One is the girl friend of Jason and used to keep Sonny's bed warm at night. While the other was the first person to ever make Jason Morgan, of all people, fall in love, while becoming one of Sonny's best friends long before that."

That is it? The girls looked at each other as the realization dawned on them. This wasn't about THEM it was about using them as pawns to play with. About make Jason and Sonny suffer for what ever it was that had been done. Also as the girls passed looks at each other they knew that someone or all of them would be paying the price before it is over.

"I would stay and chat longer but, I have a few pictures to send our and a few notes to drop hints as to where you three beautiful ladies are." with that he left.

"WAIT!" Robin called. The man stopped and turned around. "We never got your name."

He turned around slowly, locking eyes with Sam as he said, "Diego Sanchez Alcazar."

He laughed at the shocked look on Sam's face and you could hear him laughing as he made his way up the stairs. But none of them cared that he was gone, leaving them alone. They just knew that this man had attacked and killed so many of their friends and family. And now it looked like it would be round three for one two for another and the first for the last. This was the would nightmare anyone could dream of.

**Well what did you think? **

**Did you like it? Let me know.**

**Did you hate it? Let me know. (Nicely)**

**Any tips on what to do next? Let me know.**


	2. Problems

**Problems**

Robin was sick of just sitting and waiting. Being chained to the wall in a basement sitting next to Carly was not how she pictured how her day would be. She didn't ask for this, all she did was go to the Jason's Penthouse to ask if he was alright. Of course Sam was there, and she was always so nice to her, even though she is well aware of the past that had taken place between her and Jason.

When Robin got to the Penthouse she didn't really think about Carly or expect her to be there. Carly greeted her with such warm hospitality. She went out of her way to make sure that she knew that Jason wouldn't want to see her, or that she didn't have a right to just stop by unannounced. It was then where Sam put her two sense in saying that Carly does the same and that Jason has a lot on his plate that he doesn't need to have to deal with her problems on top of his.

That triggered an argument between them and that was when Robin tried to step in and that was the last thing she remembered. She felt like she had been shot right before everything turned blank and she couldn't remember anything but waking up with Carly glaring at her and Sam passed out on the other side of her.

She looked at the door with a rising hatred in her. She knew what that man had done. He had killed two of her friends in cold blood and soon they would be next.

Robin wondered what kind of sick game he was trying to play with them. The question she was trying to figure out is what he wanted with her. She did nothing to this man. Well aside from call him mean names and cursed him even to this day by seeing the effect it had on Maxie.

"God, I'm sick of just sitting here." Carly complained.

"And you think we aren't? Instead of just sitting there whining maybe you could help Robin and I come up with a plan to get the hell out of her." Sam shot back.

Carly was about to reply but Robin got there first. "Sam's right, we need a plan. We need to work together to get out of here."

Carly scoffed, "Right, innocent little Robin will be able to help us get out of here."

"Hey, come on guys. If we can't work together then how are we going to survive? Diego could come down here at any moment and just kill us. And we would die, because we didn't think of a strategy to help us get out of here. I just wish we get out of here before Jason finds out that we are all gone. He doesn't need anything else on his plate."

"You're absolutely right Sam. That's what we should be doing, so from now on, I am all up for working with the likes of you two if it mean I can get out of here and go and see my baby girl and make sure the my marriage isn't completely falling to crap. I also need to help my best friend in his time of need because he is grieving the loss on his son. A son that not many people knew was his to begin with."

"You know what Carly, I am so sick of you and your 'I'm better then everyone' attitude. What is wrong with you, you think that just because your going threw a through a harsh time that we aren't either? You are sadly mistaken." Robin had tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to show the girls this side of her. It just sort of slipped out in the heat of passion. "You are not the only one who has been put threw hell. I know what it is like to ACTUALLY lose someone."

Carly instantly felt horrible, she knew about what happened the month before with Patrick but she never stopped to consider how Robin was feeling. She was too caught up in her own world and grief for her friend that she didn't even think to ask and see if the girl sitting next to her was alright.

Sam on the other hand was deeply concerned for Robin. She saw how Robin had become this shell of a person after the accident and she could only guess how she was feeling. Sam never had anything against Robin. Robin is a nice person who thinks of others before herself, someone who always tries to do the right thing. And they way she treats her daughter; it's as if nothing else matters. Sam could tell that the only reason Robin was still here was because of Emma. If it weren't for her, Lord only knows what would have happened to her.

Sam was mad a Carly for being so conceited, so, she kicked Carly in the leg and gave her a look that told her to say something.

Carly looked at Robin and took in a big breath of air, "Robin, I didn't mean that I was the only one here who had problems. And I didn't mean to make it seem like mine are bigger than yours."

"You know Carly, you should be grateful for everything you have in your life. Your kids, your healthy baby girl, your living and breathing husband. Those are all things that we should never take for granted and you have the best pick out of the bunch. You have everything that I had ever wanted out of life and you walk around here as if you DESERVE what you have. As if this is what you are supposed to have and it's not fair."

Sam had been quiet for too long, "Robin, would you like to talk about it?" They all knew what happened, but everyone body's story seems to mix up or people leave things out. But she wasn't asking just to get the scoop on what happened that night. She also wanted to make sure that if Robin needed to talk about what happened that her AND Carly where there to listen.

Robin shook her head no and turned away from the girls. Carly and Sam sat in silence both well aware of the tears that were streaming down the young women's face. They could here her silent sobs and see her frame shaking as she tried to curl herself into a tight ball.

It was sometime later when, eventually, the sobs had stopped and Robin had fallen asleep.

"How could you? You KNEW what she was going threw and you just had to bring up your problems."

"Sam, I don't want to hear it right now. Do you think that I don't feel bad enough?"

"Carly, I have no idea what you are feeling, and at this moment I'm starting to wonder if you can feel anything at all." Sam was getting pissed.

"Listen, it has been a long day and we all would have said something we didn't mean." Carly weakly tried to defend herself.

"I can't even look at you right now. You have never had to go threw the loss the Robin has, you never had to cope with the death of your husband."

**So, I know how I'm going to end the story. Not giving anything away, but before that can happen I need a little help with where this should go next. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. It's going to be Okay

**It's going to be okay**

Sam couldn't sleep. She was afraid to close her eyes in fear that Diego would come and try to kill her while she was the most weakest, while she was asleep.

Robin and Carly haven't talked again since what happened earlier and that silence was killing her. She didn't know what was going to happen. But she was confident that Jason knew she and Carly were missing and had remembered that Robin was stopping by and that she was gone as well.

All she could do was wait for something-anything-to happen. Sam hated waiting. She was a get up and go type of girl and with the chains holding her down she couldn't do anything.

With a sigh Sam turned her head from the door and looked at Robin. She was lying on her side, curled into a ball. She had cried herself to sleep.

No one knew what really happened the night that Patrick died and no one either cared or knew how to ask. She wanted to, but after the remark that Carly made earlier she was sure that that was now a closed subject.

Carly on the other hand, was still awake and looked as though she was thinking about something really hard. Sam didn't care enough to ask what she was thinking about. She had never liked Carly and after today, she hated her even more.

Sometimes she wondered why Jason put up with her, she was bitchy and needy and all the most unattractive things a woman could be. The only thing that Carly had going for her was that she would do anything for her kids and the people that she cared about.

Robin started to moan in her sleep. They were deep and painful moans, she began to gasp for breath and mumble 'no' over and over. She tossed and turned, trying to get away from someone or something.

Carly and Sam watched her with worry as she started to move with more fierceness and her cries turning into screams.

"Robin," Carly whispered to the woman withering on the floor. "Robin," she said as she reached her hand out to touch her. Robin screamed and pulled away from her grasp.

Sam and Carly watched as the other woman moved and screamed on the floor and that sat upright screaming at the top of her lungs, "PATRICK!"

No one spoke as they watched Robin gasp for breath and look around the room as if trying to place where they were again. Robin looked over at the two women who were by her side and tried her best not to cry. But the tears were already coming and they were already falling down her cheeks.

"Robin," Sam said in a low voice, wishing she could reach out a sooth her. Carly took her hand and placed it on top of Robins. Robin looked down at it as if she didn't know what that gesture was. Sam understood because if Carly ever did that to her she would feel that same thing that she saw flitter across Robins face.

"It's okay," Carly whispered. "It's going to be okay." Sam didn't know if she were saying that to comfort Robin or to comfort all of them. But whatever it was she was glad that Carly put Robin and hers differences aside to help comfort her and make her feel better.

Robin turned and looked at the other women again and gaze them a watery smile. "I'm okay."

Just then the door swung open and Carly took her hand away from Robin as her attention was brought to the top of the stairs. Diego walked down the stairs and winked at Sam before closing in on Robin. She squirmed under his gaze. Sam wasn't sure what he was up to but she knew that the look in his eyes was not a good one.

"Robin, I'm going to need you to come with me," Diego said in a calm and collected voice. He bent down and unchained her wrists and legs and helped her up.

"Where are you taking her?" Sam yelled behind them.

"Don't hurt her," Carly cried with her.

Diego turned and smiled at them evilly. "I will do whatever I want with her." With that he grabbed Robin and began to drag her up the stairs. The last thing they saw of Robin was the frightened look that was sent their way before the door closed.

Sam and Carly looked at each other and then back at the door, both of them calling her name.

"Robin!"

Jason was going crazy. When he got home he was told that he had Sam, Carly and Robin waiting for him. He sighed and prepared himself for the screaming match he was sure was going on in the pent house.

When he opened the door he peaked inside, trying to see if it was safe to enter, but he didn't see anything. He didn't even hear anything. He walked in fully and saw that the apartment seemed like it always was but there was Carly's purse on the couch next Robin's.

There was a broken phone on the floor and the chair was pushed aside. There was no, not a living soul, in the pent house. The men didn't see them leave which meant that they were taken.

But that couldn't be possible. His place was watched at all times and if anyone was to come in here they would have known.

Unless, the men down stairs were some of the people who took Robin, Carly, and Sam. He looked at the window and saw that it was wide open. Moving to it fast he glanced down and saw that there was a ladder that lay on the side walk beside a van that had never parked there before.

He picked up his phone about to call Spinelli and tell him that he needed his help, bun the phone began to ring and an unknown number showed on the caller ID.

"Who is this," Jason barked into the phone.

"Jason?" Jason nearly dropped the phone at the sound of Robins voice, it sounded hours like she had been screaming and she sounded scared. "Are you there, it's me Robin?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Diego Sanchez Alcazar asked me to tell you that he is back, that he's waiting for you, and that you are running out of time if…" she broke off and Jason strained to hear what was being said. "No I won't say it."

"If you don't I will have to punish you." Said a male voice the Jason could clearly make out as Diego's.

He heard a ruffle and all of a sudden Robin screamed and then there was a thud. Jason's heart was beating fast as he strained to hear anything again.

"Listen to me Jason, you have a full twenty-eight hours to find us and save your most favorite girls in your life. Do you understand me? Twenty-eight or someone is going to die. And when they do, Jason, I will make sure you watch and see them suffer because of your mistakes." Diego paused and then cleared his throat. "Don't disappoint them Jas?"

With that the phone cut off and all Jason could do was stare at the phone in horror. It couldn't be, he was dead. Diego was supposed to be dead. What was going on?

He dialed Spinelli and had him get to work on tracing the cell phone call.

Soon, he was going to have the girls back at his apartment and safe. This was not supposed to happen, not now, not ever.

Looking down at the broken phone he had to remember that Spinelli was the best at what he did and that everything was going to be okay.


	4. What the Hell Happened

**What the Hell Happened**

Carly looked at Sam from the corner of her eye. She knew that Sam was scared, not just for herself but for Robin and Carly as well. It was kind of nice, in a weird way. She knew that a part of Sam believed that it was her fault that they were taken, that if it wasn't for her Carly and Robin wouldn't be in this situation. Carly thought differently, she thought that it didn't matter where they were; they all would have ended up here anyways.

But right at the moment the only thing Carly was concerned about was where was Robin. They hadn't seen Robin in almost two hours, and even though Sam won't say anything, it's not looking good.

Ever since Robin fell asleep from crying, Carly had felt like shit. She knew that what she had said had been mean and she shouldn't have brought it up. But there was just something about Robin that made her angry all that time when she was around. It was petty, she knew that, but she just couldn't stop feeling jealous when ever Robin was around with Jason, because it always brought up old memories of how she was always put first. It was always Robin and then her with Jason. And Carly was afraid that it might end up being like that again.

In reality, Robin wasn't that bad. She just always tried to paint herself as the good girl, the innocent. She acted like she never did anything wrong in her life. Then again there is a reason as to why she acted like that, she was still an innocent is so many ways. She was a good person, a great mother. And even though she always acted like she was right, there was always some sort of truth behind every statement that she made.

And that was one of the things that Carly did not like about Robin; about how she was right, ninety-nine percent of the time. When Robin was with Jason she hated how he would always turn to her, and he still dose. Do they really think that she doesn't know that she knows he goes over to her house almost every month to catch up? Do they think that she doesn't know that he visited her in the hospital?

Yeah right.

But right now wasn't the time to be jealous or insecure about the whole Robin and Jason thing at the moment. No, Robin had been up stairs for almost two hours and they haven't heard one thing since she was on the phone with Jason.

Again she found herself wishing that Jason would just show up and save them, so they could go home and continue living their lives like they had before this happened. She and Robin could go back to hating each other instead of needing each other. Her and Sam could go back to putting up with each other just for Jason's sake. And Robin and Sam could go on with whatever it is that they did before they found themselves stuck in this kind of situation.

The door swung open and both Sam and Carly's head snapped up. Robin came stumbling down. She looked like she was hurt and as soon as she reached the ground she fell to her hands and knees. Sam and Carly forgot for a moment that they were both chained when they reached for her. Robin was breathing heavily, like there wasn't enough air to suck into her lungs.

Carly looked back at the door, just in time to see it slam shut, leaving Robin untied, laying in the middle of the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach and rocking back and forth.

"Robin?" Sam whispered into the dark.

"I haven't had my med's in twelve hours. I don't know who has Emma, I don't think were even going to get to leave. Were going to be stuck here and I'm going to be the first to die. Without my med's there is no doubt that I'm going to die."

Carly and Sam looked at each other wondering if what Robin had said it the truth. She didn't want it to be, but she had a feeling that it was. The look in Sam's eyes said that she believed that it the same.

As Carly turned back to /Robin, she vowed that they would ALL make it thru this. She was not going to die, and if she could do anything about it, neither would Sam or Robin. Carly will do anything to get them and herself out of this, but she knew one thing, she wasn't surviving by herself. She was not going to go home all alone.

Robin looked up at them for the first time and that was when Carly and Sam both gave out a shocked gasp.

"What the hell happened?"


	5. It Happened so Fast

**It's time to see Robin kick some ass!**

**It Happened So Fast**

Robin pulled herself into a sitting position across from Sam and Carly. She didn't like the way the girls were looking at her. She knew that she must look horrible after what Diego did to her up stairs but she didn't think that it would this bad. He hands were burning from all the hitting she did just a few minutes ago. Robin didn't remember ever fighting so hard in her entire life. She just remembered being out numbered and out sized. There were so big, they were so strong. There was nothing she could do to stop them from using her as their punching bag.

"Robin?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"I don't know what happened. He took me up stairs and put a cell phone to my ear and I hear Jason's voice on the other end." She shook her head and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the wall. Her head was pounding and her jaw hurt like crazy, but she had to tell them what happened, they needed to know.

"He told me to tell Jason that he was back and that he was waiting for him. Diego wanted me to say that he was running out of time."

"Running out of time?" Carly repeated. She had no idea what that meant but from the look on Robin's it was no good.

"He wanted me to tell him that if he didn't get here soon one of us will die." She whispered to the floor.

"What? HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Carly was outraged.

"He can, and he will." Sam said for him stop on the floor. She looked at Robin and then said, "So what happened to your face?"

"Oh this? I was 'punished'" she lifts her hands and made quotes around 'punished'.

"He punished you by beating you?"

"More like torture," Carly mumbled as she looked away.

"It happened so fast," Robin said as she pulled her knees up to her and rested her chin on them as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Sam didn't think she could get any smaller.

"I didn't even see the first blow coming. I was knocked out. And when I woke I had three big guys ready to fight me. What was I supposed to do? I mean, there I was with these three men who were twice my size ready to rumble." She had tears in her eyes and her head was throbbing again, "So I fought them, I hit and kicked. I bit and clawed. I did everything I could remember from Jason teaching me how to fight and my mom's lessons on self-defense." She smiled, but there was nothing real about, "Even that wasn't enough to take them. Hell I only seriously hurt one, which was because I refused to let him go and I used him as a shield."

Carly looked over at Sam and swallowed hard before she spoke, "Why did they-"

"Let me live?" Robin looked at her with amused eyes, "Even you know that."

When Carly still didn't answer Sam stepped in, "They want her to suffer. It's another form of torture. It shows the other hostages what they can and will do if you cross them." She took a deep breath, "It shows them that they SHOULD be scared of what will happen next."

"And you should be scared of what I have planned next for you girls." The girls heads snapped up and looked at Diego with shocked eyes.

He smiled and bent down next to Robin and rubbed his hand over the back of her head, she pulled away from his touch. The smile that he just had was gone as he pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face.

Robin didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out as her head banged against the wall behind her. Instead she moved quickly and kicked her foot out and knocked him off balance as he stood and turned to Sam and Carly. He fell face first, but he was fast and was already half way up again before he even hit the ground. Robin was faster; she moved her knees and elbowed him right between his shoulder blades. He fell forward with a cry of pain and then tried to get up again.

It was all happening so fast that Sam and Carly could barely keep up. Robin stood up and kicked Diego in the stomach again and again. He was in a ball, holding his stomach by the time she stopped kicking him.

She kneeled beside him and grabbed his face with her bloody knuckles and pulled his face towards hers. "How does it feel," she asked in a menacing voice. "To lay on the floor hurt, and scared?" The grip on his face tightened and he tried to cry out, "I want you to beg me to stop like you made me up stairs." She slammed his head into the ground and searched his pockets until she found the keys to the chains.

Robin passed them to Sam who caught them and began to try and fit the keys into the locks. Carly continued to watch Robin as she stood up and kicked Diego on his other side until he was on his hands and knees.

"Get up!" She yelled at him. "Fight me like a man. Or are you too chicken to fight me all by yourself?"

Sam was working on Carly's shackles when she saw that Diego was trying to get to his feet. She began to work faster until they fell to the floor.

Both girls stood just as Diego pushed himself all the way off the floor and was swaying back and forth.

Sam and Carly moved to stand beside Robin who was ridged in a fighting pose. Sam took her own stance next to her and waited for his next move.

For a moment he looked shocked but then he bent down.

It happened so fast that only Robin caught it and shoved Sam to the side as Diego came back up with a gun and shot at her. Robin heard Sam cry out and knew that she had been hit. She wanted to help her, but she had to help Carly.

When she looked up she saw Diego standing behind Carly with an arm around her middle and the gun pointed to her head.

**I'm evil. This is where I'm leaving it.**

**Leave a review if you want more.**


	6. What Do We Do Now

**What Do We Do Now?**

Carly looked up at Robin and wished she knew what was going thru the other woman's head at this moment. She had this look in her eye that said that she was up to something, she had seen it many times and had found herself on the receiving line of that twinkle many times, but it was nothing like this. From the look in her eye, Carly knew that Diego should be scared, because at this moment she was. And from what she had just seen -Robin beating his ass- she was sure that it was going to hurt. Hopefully it wouldn't be her.

Robin stepped forward a little, but Diego pressed the gun harder into Carly's temple and grabbed her more firmly. She winced from the pain and tried to pull her head away, but it did not work. "Not another step, Robin."

"What are you gonna do Diego?" Robin said as she stood there looking all casual, as if she had no care in the world. "You gonna kill her?"

Carly frowned at how the sentence seemed to just roll off her tongue, as if what they had been thru together didn't mean anything. Like she was only here to save herself; but she looked into Robin's eyes she knew that she didn't mean it, that she was only saying that to get a rise out of him.

Diego growled low in his throat that only Carly heard wit but she was sure that Robin knew it was there. Carly found herself upset because this was the second time he had threatened to kill her. She didn't even see this one coming! What was wrong with her?

"I will kill her if you take one more step." He snarled at Robin from over Carly's shoulder.

"I don't think so. You see, I think you're one of those men who have others do your dirty work for them. Such a sad thing really, I mean if you did it yourself we would be gone by now. So tell me, is this really your plan because it seems a little diabolical for a man such as yourself."

You better watch how you speak to me, or I promise you there will consequences!"

"Like what? You gonna have your boys come down here and try to rough me up again. Please." She said with a laugh.

Carly looked down and saw that Sam was struggling to sit up. So that's what was happening, it was a distraction for Diego. Well this should be good.

Robin continued to talk to Diego and push his buttons. She was too busy focusing on Sam that she didn't hear anything that Robin said, but in one swift movement, she was on the floor and Diego was shooting at Robin.

Sam kicked out Diego's legs and he fell to the ground with a thump. The gun went flying from his hands and hit the wall in the back corner of the room. Soon Sam and Robin were on top of Diego trying to hold him off. Carly got up and went for the gun and grabbed it. Diego just got the upper hand when she pointed it at him.

"Make one more move and I'll blow your head off." She growled at him. "Test me," she said as she took the safety off.

Diego smirked but did as she said. He froze where he was and watched as Sam and Robin stood up and moved towards Carly.

Sam's shoulder was bleeding heavily so Robin tore her sleeves off of her shirt and wrapped them tightly around her shoulder to stop the bleeding. Carly hopped that it would hold.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I've had worse happen to me."

"How about you," Carly glanced to Robin and saw for the first time how pale she was and sick she was looking.

"I'm fine." Robin sighed out.

Sam and Carly exchanged a look that said they didn't believe her. But they weren't about to argue with her at the moment. Not when a psycho was waiting for the next move and smiling at them with a creep gleam in his eyes. It almost rivaled Franco's.

"Tell me Robin, when was the last time you took your med's?" Diego said as he leaned against the wall.

"Shut up," Carly shouted at him and aimed the gun right at his head.

Diego held up his hands in mock surrender and then smiled again. "I wish it didn't have to come down to this. I was planning on waiting this out a little bit longer, but I think that this is the perfect time. Girls, do you?"

There was a creep excitement that none of the girls were enjoying. He shrugged away from the wall and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Carly, have you learned nothing?" when he didn't get a response he sighed a turned to face them, "I have made this nifty little bomb. I couldn't have had it programed better, if I do say so myself. Anyways, the point is that in an hour and a half the bomb is going to go off. But there is a catch. I will let you guys live."

"What do you want us to do?" Robin asked as she stepped forward.

"I knew you were the smartest." He glanced upstairs and them back at them, "One of you has to stay behind. That means that you girls are going to have to decide who is to day and who is to live."

"What! "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. If you don't choose then all of you will die. You guys have four hours. I think that is enough time for you guys to throw the others to the wolves."

He smiled and ran up the stairs, laughing the entire way. The girls stood there in silence for a moment. They were shocked still and stood frozen in spot. No one moved, they were too scared to even take a breath of air.

But the moment passed by quickly. The girls turned and looked at each other, not sure what to say, or if there was even any to say.

Carly was the first one to speak, "So what do we do now?"

**You guys are in for a surprise next.**

**Also, I know that you must be missing Jason and in the next chapter I will be sure to have him in it. **

**You have to review to get it though.**


	7. Where the Hell is Jason

**Where the Hell is Jason?**

Jason was pressed up against the wall, listening to the conversation of the two men that were standing in the living room of an old house that seemed to not have been used in years. It was hard to hear their words from his place outside of the window.

The only things that he could make out were the words "Robin", "Kill", "Soon", and "Shot". He had no idea if Robin was shot and needed medical attention or maybe it was Carly. It could even be Sam. He closed his eyes; he sure hoped that Sam was okay. Jason had to remind himself that she was a strong woman, they all were. And they should be fine. Everything was going to be fine; they could handle their end, now he had to focus at getting them out.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and swung around. He didn't want to shoot him and alert people that he was there, so he ducked down and hid in the shadows. The man stopped and looked around as if he knew that someone was there or had been there.

Slowly Jason maneuvered himself until he was able to kick the man's feet out from under him. Like he expected the guy cried out as he fell. Jason covered his mouth and listened to the sounds around him. Nothing, he didn't hear anything. Then the men in the room began to laugh and stomp their feet making a loud ruckus. He shook his head at the man as he began to wiggle in his hold. The look Jason shot him must have explained to him how much it would please him to kill the man under his death grip.

Jason pulled the kid-that's what he was, in his early twenty's-up to the wall and demanded that he tell him where the girls were. At first the kid was defiant and wouldn't say anything. He changed his mind when he got his hand broken by Jason. He stifled his cry and swallowed his tears before spitting out, "Diego is keeping them in the basement. The only one that I've seen was a brunette that made a phone call. To you I would think."

Jason looked away from him and didn't say anything for a moment, "What is Diego planning?"

"I-I don't know. He said something about us leaving in about a few minutes that we should be alert. I wasn't a part of the beating that they gave the woman. She was strong, she didn't cry after a while and she even tried to fight back. But it was useless. Then Diego went down stairs and we all heard a gunshot but when he came back upstairs there was nothing wrong with him. Well, except for the fact he was beaten and was walking with a limp." The kid shook his head, "I didn't sign up to hurt any women or anything there had better not be any kids down there. I refuse."

Jason looked at him with a hard expression, "What are you saying, you want to help?"

The man looked away, "They'll kill me."

"I'll kill you, this is the only chance you are going to get so take it or leave it." Jason said as he stood and was about to walk away.

"Okay," the kid stood and looked at Jason with a defiant gleam in his eyes, "I'll help, as long as I get to get that woman's phone number." He smirked at Jason, "The one who you talked to, she is hot."

Jason looked at him confused, "That's not going to happen." He stated as he looked around.

"You'll never know." The guy said as he shrugged.

Jason's head whipped back at him and locked eyes, "Oh, I know. Leave her alone or I'll kill you."

"You must love that. Flinging that fact that you can kill me in my face and giving me cold stare that makes me sure that you will do that. I know what you are: a bully. That's what you are, you like that people are afraid of you." the kid said as he got in Jason's face.

Jason pulled his gun out of the waist band of his pants and pressed it to his head, "Get in my face again and I'll make you clean your brains off the wall behind you." Jason growled out.

The man swallowed and looked away, "Fine, that doesn't bother me."

It took Jason a moment to get what he was saying, then he smirked; he couldn't believe this man was smart mouthing him. He shook his head and put his gun away. He had something better to use it for and this man was not it.

Jason began to walk away from the man and heard him follow behind him, "I need to get into that house." Jason said not turning around, he just kept walking and knew that this kid was about to help him get in and save the main woman in his life.

Robin didn't know what was wrong with her. It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on anything and the women in front of her were saying. She leaned against the wall and sucked in a deep breath and was shocked when she began to pant.

Sam wasn't really saying anything as she listened to Carly complain about getting out of here. She was thinking of the best way to exit the room. There were no windows, and there was no other door. They would have to find a way to get the door open and get out of the house. This was going to be tricky. Maybe they should wait for Diego to come down again and charge the door. That could be the best for them, they all attack at once and he won't be able to fend them all off.

What if there was someone behind him waiting for that kind of move? Then they could keep him down here by beating him up and steel his keys, or get him to open the door and let them out. Sam was sure that they will have to kill Diego; there was no way around it.

Carly was talking about getting home to her kids. She had Michael and Morgan to think about, what about her baby girl? She couldn't just leave them, they were still just children and Sonny was out of the question because who he was and because of his job. And she and Jax were not on good terms right. She needed to go home to her family.

Neither noticed that Robin was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. That she had a look of pain on her face as she tried to drag in another breath of air and wheezed it out. The woman were to wrapped up in their own thoughts to see what Robin was trying to hide.

There was a rasping in Robin's breathing that was scaring her, it was there before and if sounded as if she had asthma and she didn't, this wasn't good, she knew it wasn't. All she wanted to do was get home to her daughter and take her medication and live as happy and as normal as a life as possible. Robin knew that she had better get her breath labored and stop panting, that could lead her to faint.

"Robin," she heard Sam's voice coming from far away, it was hard for her to open her eyes again once she had closed them. Sam had heard a grown come from beside her and then noticed that Robin was almost on the floor. She was shocked when she saw that Robin looked as though she was in pain and she hoped that she wasn't.

"Oh God, are you alright." Carly asked as she bent down towards Robin and put her hand on her forehead. She didn't feel too warm. The room was muggy and the perspiration on her might have been from her kicking butt a little while ago. She was a little mad that she didn't notice this before, but she was also mad that Robin didn't let them know that she was hurting.

"It's my med's. I've been off of them for a long time. I need to get out of here." Robin said as she began to panic. Emma! Emma needed her, what was she going to do without her. Emma had no one left. Her dad was already dead and now her mom was about to join him. This isn't the way she wanted to go. She needed to be strong for Emma.

"Were going to, Robin. We all are, so don't worry about that." Sam said as she checked Robin's pulse. It was a little fast, but maybe it was from all the energy that she had just put into kicking Diego's ass. Sam suppressed a laugh as she remembered him falling to the ground. She had never felt such satisfaction in someone getting hurt before.

"Robin we need you to stay conscious. It's not nap time. If Sam and I can't sleep then neither can you now wake up."

"Carly, if I could I would." Robin snapped and missed Carly's grin at Sam who shook her head. Sam was concerned for Robin. She had been strong all this time and she wasn't so sure that she was going to be okay any longer.

Robin frowned as she began to think of their situation, how much longer did they have to find a way out of here? She hoped that she would be able to get out of here. The possibility of her leaving alive is getting lower and lower with each passing minute.

They were wasting time with worrying about them; she wished that instead of focusing on her they would focus on finding a way out. All she was doing was catching her breath; there wasn't anything to be concerned about. She would be fine; she was going to be strong for Emma's sack. But right now she needed to rest for a moment.

"Where the hell is Jason?" Carly cried as Robin fell unconscious to the floor. The longer they were down in the basement the longer she knew that the chances of them getting out of here a live was getting lower and lower.

**Sorry it's not very long. But I don't know where to go with it. Let me know what you think.**


	8. The Choice

**The Choice**

The kid and Jason decided to split up. The guy, Wesley, was going to head inside and wait for Jason to let him in. Jason was still checking the perimeter making sure that they weren't trying to sneak the girls away with his back turned. He just wished he knew what was going on inside. Robin hadn't taken her HIV pills and Wesley said that she had been hurt pretty badly. He could on assume what happened to Carly and Sam.

Jason was so lost in his thoughts and musings over what could have happened instead of what was happening around that he didn't see the guy come up behind him and before he knew it he was on the ground struggling with the man on top of him. Jason got the upper hand by socking the guy in the jaw and rolled on top of him.

Jason was about to deliver another blow, the man pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Jason. He leaned back and held his hands in front of himself as he watched the man get to his feet. All the while he kept the gun trained on Jason.

"Who are you?" the man asked. The words came out as a hiss.

Jason didn't say anything. He just looked at the man then at the gun in his hand wondering if he was a threat. He didn't look like much, but then again, he had one hell of a right hook. Jason stood slowly and glanced around.

One look told him that no one was around. He could kill this guy and no one would know. Jason knew that he would have to move fast. He had strength and years of experience on his side.

"Well?" the man said anger seething with every word he spit out.

Jason held up his hands higher and looked him in the eye, "Jason Morgan. Diego has been expecting me."

The man looked at him and grabbed his phone. Not taking his eyes off him he filled the phone open and pushed a button. "He's here." was all he said before he closed the phone.

Jason heard the door slam from a little ways away and the man looked over his shoulder. Jason took the opportunity and charged at the man. He grabbed the gun and turned it into the man's stomach right as he pulled the trigger.

He man grunted then fell to the floor. Jason pulled out his gun from the waist band of his pants and started to walk towards the front of the house.

When he turned the corner he came face to face with Diego.

"Jason," he asked in a happy voice. He was standing in the shadows so Jason couldn't see his face. "What took you so long? I would have thought that you would have been here a long time ago."

"Where are they?" Jason demanded tired of this game. All he wanted to do was get them home safe and kill the man before him.

"What, no small talk?" Diego asked in a mock sad voice.

"Cut the crap." Jason bit out. He was sick of this; all he wanted was to get Robin and Carly back to their kids and Sam to the hospital.

Diego came out of the shadows and stepped in front of him. Jason saw the bruises and knew instantly that it was Robin who beat the shit out of him. After the beating Wesley said that she endured she would most definitely want to get back at him. Plus Robin knows how to

Jason smirked, "Nice makeover."

Diego's face went from cool and calm to menacing within seconds. If Jason were a weaker man he would have been terrified of the guy in front of him. But he wasn't and he was not about to show to fear to this little man who thought that he was all big and bad picking on poor defenseless girls.

"I have a surprise for you." Jason didn't react or move as Diego reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a detonator. "Do you know what this is?"

Jason didn't say anything as he looked at Diego. There was nothing he could say.

"I could press one of these little buttons," he pointed at the detonator and smiled horribly. "Your girls will go buy-buy with just one little push." Jason refused to falter him anymore by saying anything or showing any emotion. He just glared at him with all the pent up anger that he had in him.

Diego reached into his other pocket and pressed a button. The phone rang and rang and when there was no answer a bewildered look came across his face.

Jason smirked, "Yeah, your friend is…taking a little nap."

Diego's face dropped and his eyes widened. He was silent for a moment, and then in one quick movement he raised the trigger and pushed a button.

Jason didn't even think of what he was about to do next. Fire erupted from the house all he could think about was their faces: Robin looking at him with love leaning in to give him a kiss, Carly laughing at one of his jokes, Sam's happy expression when she found out that she was pregnant. With those pictures floating around in his head he rushed inside calling out their names not even caring that Diego might get away. He needed to save them. They were his main priorities.

…..

…

…..

…

Diego watched as Jason ran into the house and shook his head. 'Dumbass' he thought to himself as he walked towards the side of the house.

There was a huge hole in the wall and walking thru the smoke. He spotted the girls on the other side of the basement they were all huddled together. When the smoke cleared enough for him to him see he saw Carly lying on the floor with burn marks up and down her legs.

"Awe, I'm sorry, did that hurt you?" Diego stuck out his bottom lip and blinked at them as if he was an innocent puppy. Sam stood and glared at him.

"What the hell was that shit." She demanded as she took a step closer.

"That," he pointed behind himself. "Was your ticket out of here." He looked at all of them and gave an evil smile as he rubbed his hands together. "I hope that you made up your decision already, because it is now show time."

Sam looked at the girls behind her and turned to look back at Diego. "We didn't choose, because we are all going to get out of here."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Diego reached behind him and pulled out a gun. "Either you choose or you all die. It's your choice." He said with a shrug.

Sam and Carly looked at each other, they had made an agreement that they would not choose with Robin unconscious. That was cruel and they would never do that to her. Neither woman wanted to die, but there was nothing that would pin them against each other.

"I'm staying." A voice sounded from behind the girls.

They looked over at Robin with their mouths hanging open. They had no idea that she was awake.

"Robin, you can't just make that decision out of nowhere." Carly said as she kneeled beside her on the ground.

"It's not out of nowhere. I've been thinking about it for a while now and it makes a lot of sense. I mean Carly you have three children that need you and Sam, you're about to have a baby. I, on the other hand, am sick. I have been off my med's for a while and even if I did get out of here alive what makes you think that I will even make it to the hospital alive?"

Carly and Sam looked at Robin with tears in their eyes. "Robin." Sam whispered.

Robin smiled faintly at them and shooed them away, "Go."

They stood there for a moment just looking at her. Robin glared at them and shoved at their arms. They smiled at her and stood up. They made their way out of the building slowly thinking of what will happen next.

When they reached the outside they took off running. Sam was focused on getting away. She just wanted to go home and make sure that he baby was safe. While Carly thought of a way to get Robin out of the house alive, she refused to let her die for them. She has a daughter of her own and she needs her mother.

Carly refused to leave her behind.

**I know that I haven't updated in a while, but here you go. I hope you liked it. Let me know by leaving me one of those pretty reviews.**


	9. I'm Here

**I'm Here**

Carly ran with Sam as far as she possibly could. Her lungs were burning and her legs felt like jelly; she had to stop soon or she would pass out. Sam found a car and began to run for it, but before she got there a man showed up in front of it, blocking it from us.

Clary took a step closer to Sam and glare at the kid in front of us. He looked almost relieved that he saw them and that they were safe and not dead. Then his eyes hardened, "Where's Robin?" he nearly barked at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam barked back. Sam slumped against me, breathing heavily. Carly looked at her shoulder and saw a lot of blood staining her shirt. 'Shit', she thought to herself. This was not good.

The guy straightened up and held out his hand, "I'm Wesley and I've been looking for you guys. Jason should be here any moment."

Neither Sam nor Carly took his hand; the only thing that registered was that Jason was here and that they were almost home free. There was just one thing that Carly had to do before it was too late.

"Wesley, Sam here has lost a lot of blood. I need her to sit down and apply pressure to the wound." As she spoke she pushed Sam closer to the car and he opened the door for her. She clasped down in the seat and he slip in next to her, grabbing her shoulder and applying pressure.

With a deep breath Carly closed the door behind them and started to run back to the house as fast as she could. The only thing that I was thinking about was getting to Robin in time to get her out of there before another bomb went off.

As Carly ran farther away she could here Sam and Wesley yelling her name and trying to get her to come back, but she couldn't, Robin needed her and she couldn't just let Emma go without a mother. Who would take care of her with Patrick already dead and Robin's parents never being around? She couldn't just let that little girl go without someone to take care of her.

….

….

….

Diego walked out of the house feeling proud of himself, it was all so simple and the plan was going accordingly. Soon Jason would be getting his payback for all the horrible things that he had don't to him over the years. It was a shame that Robin would have to die; Diego liked her for some odd reason.

He felt bad about the loss of her husband. The car accident was a horrible thing. He was sure that Robin would have died too, but Jason had showed up to save her right before the car blew up. He saved her and the whole town claimed him as some sort of hero.

He was always the hero, even after he kills someone. The girls in this city just love him because he knows how to shoot a gun and can save them just in the nick of time. Well that was about to change, and this was the best part of Diego's plan, Jason is going to live forever with the guilt of killing his first love. Jason will blame himself and it will probably tear him apart.

This thought made Diego smile to himself, just thinking of the downfall of Jason Morgan could brighten his mood. It was what he deserved for all the years of hiding and the years of watching him and everyone live their lives as if nothing had happened.

Something did happen and it nearly destroyed him and now it was time for him destroy them. One by one, they will get what they deserved.

Diego looked to his side as he heard a noise and was surprised to see Jason coming at him, he had no time to brace himself against the impact of Jason's body slamming into his, full speed.

Diego landed on the ground hard and broke his shoulder. The detonator flew out of his hand and it hit another button as it landed. Diego and Jason look back at the house with fear in their eyes as another bomb went off.

….

…

….

"Robin!" Carly screamed as the bomb went off. She had just reached the basement and now there was rock and plaster separating them.

"Robin, answer me!"

"I'm here!" Robin called back and Carly sighed with relief.

"Robin, we need to get you out of there. We don't have that much time." Carly said as she began to dig in the dirt.

"Were out of time," Robin said back.

"Don't say that!" Carly screamed at her and began to dig faster. She was not about to let Robin die when she can help her.

"Carly, just go and save yourself." Robin cried.

"Not unless you're with me."

Carly couldn't just leave her there., not when there was something she could do to save her. Robin didn't deserve to die this way. She didn't deserve to die at all. Robin was stil young and had a daughter to think about. That's it!

"Robin, think about Emma and what it will be like for her to never have her mother or her father with her ever again." She didn't hear anything for a moment on the other side.

"You're right," Robin said. Carly knew that she had started to dig.

They worked hard and fast for a few more minutes but they still didn't put that much of a dent in the rock and dirt separating them.

"This is no use!" Robin cried for the other side.

"Hey, you can't just give up. Were almost done Robin, come on!"

"I can't!" Robin yelled, "I've been trying but nothing is happening. Maybe this is for the best; I will finally be out of your life for good."

Carly fought back tears, "Look, I know that I haven't always been the nicest person to you, but I would never wish for you to die Robin. Think of Emma!"

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the dirt and Carly began to worry. She began to dig at the dirt some more when she heard a small voice from the other side.

"I need you to do me a favor." Robin said in a small and sad voice but Carly could hear it.

**Thank you guys for being patient with me. There are a lot of things going on, like me packing because I am about to move. I've been spending time at my brothers, both of them and just all around stressing about College.**

**Anyways, drop me a review and I'll update faster.**


	10. Too Close for Comfort

**Too Close for Comfort**

"Anything," Carly said after a moment's hesitation. She just wanted Robin to keep up hope and keep digging with her.

"I need-I need you to promise me that you are going to take care of Emma for me after I die." Robin said with courage.

Carly blinked as tears came to her eyes. "What?" She whimpered to the dirt wall, halting in her digging to get to the other side for Robin.

"You're a great a mother. You try and do everything you can to protect your children and I know that you would do the same for Emma. I mean think of how you act with Kristina and Molly? You are a great mother and even if I don't like you that much, I know that you would do everything in your power to protect my daughter." She was silent for a moment and Carly had tears running down her face. "I need you to promise me you'll take care of her."

Carly was silent for a long moment. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Robin didn't think that she was going to make it and now she was asking her to take care of her daughter because she was a good mother. Carly was honored to be asked to take care of Emma, but at the same time she was mad. How could Robin just give up like that?

"Carly, I need you to promise me." Robin begged from the other side of the wall.

"I promise. But you're going to get out of this. You just need to keep on digging. Come on Robin, we're almost there. You can't give up on me now."

Carly was digging frantically when she heard a light thud from the other side of the dirt. "Robin!" She cried out loud. She didn't get any response but that just made her dig even harder and faster. "Robin, if you can hear me, I need you to hang on. Everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna get you out of there. I promise."

It was a few minutes later when Carly broke threw to the other side. "Oh my God," Carly cried as she made the hole in the wall as big as she could get it. "Robin?"

Carly looked into the other room and saw Robin passed out face down in the dirt. She was filthy and didn't look to be breathing.

"Robin!" Carly cried trying to shove more of the dirt out of the way.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Startled, Carly jumped and turned to see Jason standing behind her.

"Robin is on the other side of all the dirt and the hole is too small for me to get to her."

"What do you mean; Robin's still trapped in here?" Jason stepped forward and glanced threw the hole and saw Robin lying on the other side.

"We need to get her out of there."

"You need to get out of here." Jason said, pushing a dirty Carly towards the missing wall.

"I'm not leaving without Robin." Carly said, slapping his hand away. "She needs me."

"Carly, you're bleeding and you have dirt all over you. You could get an infection." Jason argued. He already made sure that Sam was okay and now he needed to have Carly safe and out of harms way.

"Either you help or not, Jason, I'm not leaving her here." She began to dig at the dirt again.

After a long sigh of annoyance, Jason began to dig with her in silence. After a minute they got the hole big enough that he could crawl threw and grab her. Robin moaned as he lifter her in to his arms. And Carly talked to her the entire way to the car while Jason carried her.

"It's going to be okay." Carly said to Robin.

Wesley got out of the car when he saw them coming. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Get out of the way!" Carly snapped at him.

Without arguing he moved aside as she got and Jason placed Robin beside her. Robin was leaning mostly against Carly and the door.

Jason got behind the wheel and Wesley jumped in the passenger seat. He kept turning around to look at Robin. But as they sped away a loud boom was heard from behind them and Sam looked to see the entire property explode. "We got out of there just in time," she mused aloud.

Carly nodded. They had been close. Too close for comfort. She was glad that she had chosen to stay behind and help Robin. If it weren't for Robin Carly and Sam would have probably been dead. The least she could do was repay the favor.

Carly looked down at Robin and was relieved that she was going to be able to make it. She was going to be able to make it to the hospital and hopefully she will be able to take care of Emma.

Carly had made a promise to robin that she died, carly would take care of her daughter. She was going to uphold that deal to the best of her ability. She will do everything in her power to make sure that Emma is provided for and will always remember her mother.

Sam tapped carly on the shoulder. Carly turned as saw that Sam had a smile on her face. "That was a brave thing you did for her."

Carly looked down at Robin and so did Sam. "She would have done the same for us."

Sam looked carly in the eyes and she had to agree. Robin would have tried to come back and save them, even if it meant risking her life. Again.


	11. Thank You

**Thank You**

Sam walked into Robin's room and looked at her. She looked so fragile and innocent. Sam knew that she didn't deserve what happened to her. Robin had been threw enough losing Patrick in that car crash. This on top of everything else is not what she needs.

The doctors had come out a few minutes ago and told everyone that Robin was okay. That she was stable and should be waking up soon. Carly was still trying to get in touch with Mac so that he could bring Emma over to see Robin.

It had been Carly's idea, but Sam had to admit, it was a nice one. Robin would be happy to see Emma. And everyone had heard how much Emma had missed her mom, it was almost heart breaking.

Robin stirred in the bed and groaned. Sam stiffened, not wanting to wake her up. She thought that if she kept silent, Robin wouldn't know that she was there; that she would role over and go back to sleep.

"I know you're there. You might as well come in." Robin said opening her eyes.

Sam smiled at walked into the room slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to blow me up." Robin tried to joke, but Sam didn't laugh. She just frowned and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"That's not funny." Sam said sadly.

"Too soon?"

Sam nodded at her. Robin looked pale, and tired. "Maybe I should leave to let you sleep." Sam said as she stood up, she felt guilty that Robin had been the one who got hurt the most out of all of them.

"I'm not tired." Robin said quickly. "I would like some company."

She looked up at Sam and smiled sadly. "The last time I was in a hospital bed, I was told that my husband died in our car accident. Please tell me that we have good news this time."

Sam looked down as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry about Patrick."

"It's okay. There was nothing anyone could have done, even if he would have let me drive, the accident would have still happened. I know that now." Robin said softly. So softly that Sam almost missed it.

"There IS good news this time. My baby is safe, all because of you. I'm perfectly fine, but have a new scar. And Carly is good too. She was the one who was the most intact. Just a sprained wrist and bruises for her. You were the one who got it the worse though. If Carly hadn't come back for you…" Sam trailed off shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have been with her. I should have been right beside her, digging you out."

Robin grabbed her hand, "I'm fine Sam. And I understand why you weren't there. As a matter of fact, I'm glad that you weren't. That bullet wound could have got infected. Because of Carly, we're all safe."

"No, it was because of you." Sam said looking up at Robin. A tear fell. "You saved my life Robin. And there is nothing I can ever do to repay you. My baby is going to live and I owe it all to you."

"I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have." Robin said, trying to comfort the other woman.

Sam shook her head. "If it were me in your position, I wouldn't have chosen to stay behind; I would have used every excuse I had to get out of there, to live. But not you, you were willing to give up your life for us." More tears fell.

"You would have." Robin said with a nod.

Sam wished that she could be as confident in that statement as Robin seemed to be. But there was a doubt in the back of her head that said that she wouldn't have. That Robin was the only one who would WILLINGLY give her life to save the two other women. Sam knew that Carly wouldn't have given her life for them.

"I have more good news." Sam said with excitement.

"What is it?" Robin said, almost excited as Sam.

"When Jason and I were checking to see if the baby was okay." Sam placed her hand on top of her baby bump. It was more pronounced with the change of cloths she was wearing. "We got to see the sex of the baby."

"Really?" Robin smiled.

"It's a girl!" Sam said in excitement. Robin laughed and placed her hand on top of the baby bump. There was no kicking or moving, but just the feeling of the baby under her hand made everything more real to her.

"What are you gonna name her?" Robin asked after a moment. Sam smiled, this was what she had been waiting for. It was a good thing Robin wasn't an Empath, or she would know something was up.

Sam got serious after a moment. "I was thinking of naming her after the woman who saved her life: Robin." She was with a shrug and a hidden smile.

Robin looked up at her with hide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Sam laughed, "There is nothing I want more. Because of you, I get to have this baby."

Robin blinked a couple of times, as if she were trying to make the connection in her brain, it was almost funny. "But-" Robin looked like saw about to put up a fight, like she didn't want to have a baby named after her. Well, she was about to be disappointed.

"It would mean a lot to me. Plus if you think about it, Robin is a strong name. Just like all the woman who wear it." Sam tried to persuade Robin to the dark side.

Robin tried to blink back her tears. "I would be honored to have your daughter named after me."

"Good, because I would have still named her after you regardless of if you wanted it or not." Sam confirmed. Robin laughed.

"Thank you." Robin said after a moment.

"No, thank YOU." Sam said with more force then she really need. Robin ringed at how loud she got, but smiled anyways.

"Without you, we would be dead right now." Carly said as she entered the room. Like Sam, she had changed her cloths and was looking a lot better. Robin was sure that she still had gunk in her hair, dirt under her finger nails, and blood on her face. For some reason, she couldn't make herself care enough to clean it.

"I was just doing what you two would have done if you were in my position." Robin said with false modesty.

"Yeah right. I would never be that unselfish. I would never do something like that and you know it." Carly said as she came and stood beside Sam. "Did you give her the good news?" Carly asked looking at Sam.

"Yes I did. And she agreed, even though she didn't really have a choice in the matter." Carly smiled and looked at Robin.

"I wanted to thank you for willingly trying to give your life to save ours." Carly said after a moment.

"No, thank you for coming back for me." Robin said after a moment. "I really didn't want to die."

"We know." Carly said with a smile. "But you were going to save our lives. I wouldn't have to leave my kids, and Sam could have her baby and be a mother."

"You're a hero." Sam said.

"Not really," at their questioning looks she went on. "Diego still got away."

"ACTUALLY, Mac picked him up just out side of town. He is on his way to prison as we speak."

"Good," Robin said after a moment. Robin looked down for the first time and noticed that she was wearing some of her pajamas from home, her favorite pair. Running a hand threw her hair she realized that it had been washed.

"Oh yeah, Epiphany let us scrub you down." Carly said in an after thought. Sam knew that Carly had cleaned Robin up was so she didn't look like crap when Emma cam in. it was almost nice of her, except for forcing Sam to help.

Looking at Robin smiled and thanked them again, and then she got this far away look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I was just thinking about Emma and when I would get to see her again."

"We thought you might be worried about that." Carly said as she moved towards the door. Robin looked at her confused. Carly left the room and returned, holding Emma's hand.

"Mommy." Emma cried and ran towards her.

Robin sat up and caught Emma as she jumped on the bed. "Emma." She said as tears fell down her face.

"I missed you." Emma said sadly, holding on to her tightly.

Robin looked towards the door and saw Jason, Carly and Sam all staring at her. "I missed you too." She said back. "I am never gonna do that again."

"Promise?" Emma asked, pulling away from her so she could look her in the eyes.

"I promise." Emma hugged Robin again. Robin looked at the two women in the door way, "Thank you," she mouthed at the other two women.

They smiled and nodded as they continued to watch Emma and Robin.

Sam put her hand on top of her baby bump as tears came to her eyes from watching Robin and Emma. Jason wrapped his arm around her and she sighed, letting a tear fall.

"A happy ending." She whispered.

"Just what she deserves." Carly nodded with Sam in agreement. On this, both girls were on the same track, there was nothing more beautiful then a happy ending and being able to see it with their own eyes.

"Mom?" They heard Michael call from down the hall. Sam turned in time to see Carly hug Michael tightly. Morgan right behind them. Jacks had Josslyn in his arms and he had just turned the corner. They all hugged and kissed, then slowly made their way back towards Robin's hospital room.

Emma had fallen asleep already and Robin was rubbing her back.

"Come on in." Robin said rolling her eyes. Everyone came into the small room.

"What you did was really cool." Morgan said in awe. He stood next to Robin's bed and was holding his moms hand.

Robin laughed softly, "Thanks."

"Thank you, for saving Carly and Sam's life." Jacks said with warmth in his voice. "I'm really glad that you all got out safely."

"They saved mine too." Robin said with a shrug. Sam had a feeling that she didn't take this much praise that well, she was going to have to get used to it. Sam was going to remind Robin of what she had done for them.

"She's being modes." Sam said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Not really." Robin said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Whatever happened, you got my mom out of there alive, I owe you one." Michael said after a moment.

"You owe her a lot more than one," Jason joked. There was a lot of history with Robin saving Michael's life and if he was counting on how many times Robin saved someones life that Michael carried about, then he owed her more then just one. Sam smiled to herself.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll be coming to collect." Robin laughed again.

"Someone needs to be changed. I'll be right back." Jacks said. Morgan followed after him, saying that he wanted to go get his iPod.

"I'm going to go talk to that kid; he's still here." Jason said moving towards the door.

"Be nice," Sam called after him. "He helped save our lives." Carly laughed and shook her head, like Jason KNEW how to be nice to people who threatened those he cared about, even if in the end they chose to help them.

Michael's phone started to ring. "Its dad, I'm going to go take this." Michael moved into the hallway. Carly watched him go and sighed.

"Man, do we know how to clear a room?" Robin joked.

Sam smiled, "You should just give up."

This caused Robin to laugh harder. "Maybe later."

They sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, not something that they felt had to be broken by words or meaningless chatter. They were content to be silent.

Sam looked at the two other women and knew that their lives were forever going to be drawn to one another. What happened with Diego was enough to bond them forever.

If there was anyone Sam wanted to be close friends with it would be Robin. And after seeing Carly rush back to save Robin, she was glad to call her a friend as well.

The girls smiled at each other and then turned to watch Emma as she woke up and stared to play with her doll.

Yeah, Sam thought, their lives were forever going to be connected. Never were they going to forget what happened. They will always have this to bond them together. And for some reason, Sam didn't mind.

**The End**

**I hope you all liked this story. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I wasn't sure how to end it. I actually started it five times and this is how I stuck with it.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	12. Epilogue

**I've given it some thought and I realized that I didn't cover a few things in the last chapter. So here you have it, the REAL ending. I hope you like it….**

**Epilogue**

"I'm tired of you asking my nurses to do stuff for you Dr. Scorpio. They have a job to do, and as chief of staff I thought that you would know that. They can not and should not be running errands for you." Epiphany scowled at her. She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, a disapproving look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Robin whined. "There's just nothing to do here." Robin was aware that she sounded like a whiney teenager, but when you're bored, you're bored.

Epiphany looked at her sternly, "Then when you get better and come back to work, you can work on that." With that, she turned and left Robin sitting there all alone again.

Robin sighed as she sat up in the bed. She could not wait to leave and go home. She missed her comfortable bed and her blanket. Robin just wanted to see her daughter and play with her. She missed the warm air, instead of the cold frost that seemed to linger in the air here. It was funny how she never noticed that before.

A knock on her door made her look up. "Hey," she smiled as Carly walked in to the room. Carly was able to go home, Robin thought grimly. So was Sam. Everyday, they came to visit wearing different and clean cloths. Robin shook her head. She had to get better. That's all there was to it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Carly sat down beside her and smiled. Robin groaned and rolled her eyes. Carly laughed, "I know the feeling." Sometimes it was hard to remember just how much Carly had spent in the hospital. Seems like everyone in Port Charles has spent a good portion of there time in the hospital.

"Now I can understand why my patients always complain about the cold air and being bored sitting here all day; I thought that they were exaggerating or something, but no, they were being modest. There is NOTHING to do here all day; I've watch every movie you and Sam brought me, I'm now caught up on the latest happenings on every Soap Opera on TV. I've hackled three nurses and got them to bring me some magazines and books, and even got Maxie to bring me some food from Kelly's, yet I STILL have nothing to do."

Carly couldn't help but laugh. This was too funny, seeing the doctor become the patient was a good change for once.

"Laugh it up, because it won't be long until something else happens and you find yourself sitting in a hospital bed again." Robin said with a childish frown.

Carly nodded, "You're right, I shouldn't laugh at your pain. Who knows what you'll do to me the next time I end up in here." Carly narrowed her eyes at Robin's mischievous face. "I don't like that glint in your eyes." Carly stated with a frown.

"What glint," Robin tried to play innocent. She laughed when Carly looked at her even more suspiciously.

"I don't trust you."

"I wouldn't either," Sam said as she walked into the room. She smiled at them both and pulled up a chair and placed it across from Carly on the other side of Robin.

"Hey, I'm to be trusted. I took an oath, as a doctor I can not harm you while you are in the hospital." Robin said defensively. "But they never said anything about making you feel comfortable." Robin smiled broadly.

"I thought that was part of what a doctor is about, they are to make you feel comfortable." Sam said with a confused look.

"Well, I never took THAT oath." Robin said, crossing her arms.

"Of course not," Carly said after a moment. "Why make a promise you can't keep?"

The girls fell silent for a moment. There had been no news about what happened to Diego yet; for all they know, he might still be out there some where. Diego could just be bidding his time before he strikes again.

"Jason went to look for Diego yesterday." Sam said at her a pregnant pause.

"Really, does he even know where Diego is?" Carly asked after a second.

"He said he got a tip from a friend and that the news will have something special for us." Sam said with a shrug.

"The news," Robin asked grabbing the remote. "Channel two or four?"

"I'm not sure." Sam said with a shrug. They all watched as the channel turned to four and saw that there had been a car accident. "What is she saying?" Robin turned up the volume.

"_Reports say that Diego __Alcazar was found dead in a car accident earlier today. The breaks on his car stopped working and he drove over this bridge behind me and his car flipped over before sliding to a stop. Police say that he would have died instantly. Police are confused as to how this man is still alive after he was reportedly killed back in 2008 by hanging himself. No one is sure how he survived, but the police say that it is a good thing he was found. Earlier this month, Diego had kidnapped three women: Sam McCall, Carly Jacks, and Robin Scorpio-Drake. Two of the women are fine, but the third is still in the hospital and there have been no comments made about any of them. They refuse to speak to the press at the moment."_

How do they know who we are? Carly asked herself. Could someone have leaked their story? If they did, Carly thought angrily, there was going to be hell to pay. Just wait.

Jason wouldn't have done this. Would he? Carly asked with a frown. She wouldn't put it past him. But cut car breaks? That doesn't sound like him. He's more of the type to shoot some one, or strangle them, if he didn't have a gun.

"Did Jason tell you how he was going to take care of it?" Carly asked Sam. There was no mistaking the nervousness in her voice.

"He said that he was going to take care of it and not to worry." Sam said staring at the upside down car.

"Those poor people," Robin sighed. Sam and Carly looked at her strangely. "Look at the old couple! He could have given them a heart attack!" Carly started to laugh and Sam snickered. Of course she would think about the old couple before herself.

"_Diego's body is being taken back to the PCPD at this time and they are going to perform an autopsy. More information on the subject will be released at a later date. This is Sarah Cullin with the four o'clock news."_

"I don't know about you, but his car breaks going out was pretty convenient." Robin said as a commercial came on.

"Yeah, it was a good thing. For a moment, I thought that Jason had something to do with it." Carly said, playing along.

"Who would have thought that Diego would be taken down in a car accident?" Sam asked following their lead. They could all play the dumb women who had no idea what happened in the mod business. They had good practice.

They all nodded. What was there to say about it?

"So, um, what do we do know?" Sam asked after a moment.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bored."

Carly laughed. "Maybe you should take up knitting." Sam smiled and laughed as well.

"Ha ha. You guys are hilarious." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies," Wesley said as he walked into the room with a smirk. Carly rolled her eyes. Robin smiled back and Sam just shook her head. She had given up a week ago when she realized that there was no chance of her getting Wesley to back off of Robin. "You miss me?"

"No," Carly said, crossing her arms.

"What Carly meant to say, was that you weren't gone long enough to miss you." Robin said nicely. Carly huffed and leaned back in her chair. Sam smiled. Carly hated this guy for some reason, but Sam didn't know why. This guy had a clean background. He took on Diego's job to help get money, but in the end, started working for Jason. He helped save everyone's life and he had a mild flirtation with Robin.

Sam looked at Carly; maybe that was why she was always so rude to him. Because he had a thing for Robin and not her? No, Sam shook her head; she had Jacks, and they worked everything out, she was happily married. Carly just didn't like people. She was probably still pissed of trying to kill them in the first place.

"What are you doing here," Sam asked at Robin and Wesley kept staring at each other.

"I thought that you guys might need something to do." Wesley shrugged and pulled out a box. "I have cards. They range from normal playing cards, UNO, and Skip-bo." Carly looked at him with a suspicious face, Robin smiled, and Sam shook her head again.

"Well, what do you guys want to play?" Robin asked, looking at them.

"I don't care." Sam shrugged. Carly just narrowed her eyes and shrugged as well.

"Okay, you guys set it up and I'll be right back." Wesley handed them the cards and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Robin asked after a moment.

"What," Carly asked, playing innocent. She didn't want to open this bag of worms right now.

"You were a total bitch to him." Robin said with a frown.

"I was not." Carly defended herself. Okay, she was, but what do you expect. That guy help and psycho path try to kill them!

Sam looked at Carly a nodded, "Yeah, you were." Thanks for the help, Carly thought.

Carly narrowed her eyes at her and looked away childishly. "Come on, what's wrong?" Robin prodded.

Carly huffed, "Am I the only one who remembers that he tried to kill us?"

"No, he was only there for security; he didn't know what was going on. Diego didn't tell them that he had us down stairs until he brought Robin up." Sam said. They had been over this. He didn't know what he was hired for. All he was to do was watch the yard and not ask questions.

"So, he could have defended her when she was up stairs! Getting beaten up!" Carly said flinging her arms around.

"And what, risk her getting killed, and not to mention himself?" Sam asked angrily. Robin looked at them. This had been a fight that they had been having a lot recently. Robin didn't mind Wesley. In fact, it made her feel good knowing that someone thought she was pretty and continued to hit on her. It was defiantly and ego boost from what happened with Patrick.

"Well, he should have tried." Carly said, knowing she was about to be defeated.

Sam shook her head. "As soon as he came up with a pan to get us put, Jason showed up. Then he had to wing it."

"Okay, fine. But I still don't like him." Carly said, standing.

They were silent for a moment. "So…are we going to play some cards or what?" Robin asked after a moment, reaching for the box.

Sam laughed and Carly smiled. "What are we playing?"

Carly sat down and began to argue with Robin on what game to play. Sam sat and gave her opinion when it was asked of her. But for the moment, she just sat back and enjoyed the show while rubbing her stomach.

Movement from the doorway caught her eye. She looked over and saw Jason and Wesley watching them. They looked satisfied and…proud. Sam couldn't understand what that look was about. But she was sure that it had to do with Diego and getting rid of him. Maybe it wasn't Jason's style to cut a break line. But they didn't know what Wesley's style was yet. It could be anything.

Jason looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and waved them to come in. A few minutes later had them huddled over Robin's bed, playing UNO. Carly put up a fight, wanting to play poker, but Robin won when Jason and Wesley sided with Robin.

Carly laughed as Robin kept drawing. Sam was leaning into Jason's side, hiding her cards. Wesley was staring at Robin like she was a piece of meat. Even though Robin was losing, she was having the time of her life. There was no place she wanted to be more.

Aside from home, Robin thought. But this was close enough.

**I tired to get a little bit of all their thoughts in here. Port Charles is never relaxed for long. I hope you liked it, leave a review.**


End file.
